El caballero blanco de la princesa
by Gaby007
Summary: ALERTA. Futura pokefilia. Regina pensaba que tenia clara la forma de expresar amor correctamente hacia su equipo hasta que visitó el parque de Malíe y nuevas ideas comenzaron a llenar su cabeza. Y no solo eso, también un deseo que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Será la confianza entre ella y Gallade tan fuerte como para pedirle... un beso tan si quiera? Oh, por supuesto que lo era.


¡Atención! Por si no quedó claro en el resumen lo vuelvo a mencionar: este fanfic tiene pokefilia entre Gallade y una OC. No solo eso, sino también un poco de contenido para mayores de edad. Si eres menor a 18 años y decides seguir leyendo es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Ahora que la advertencia está hecha… ¡Hola~! Este es mi primer fanfic para este fandom pero no soy nueva como jugadora. Conocí Pokémon desde Blanco y Negro –no soy tan vieja(?)– y desde entonces he estado aquí, he jugado todas las entregas hasta ahora y tengo un par de mangas~

La idea surgió cuando me propuse escribir algo fuera de mi zona de confort para ponerme a prueba. Y, bueno, Gallade es de mis favoritos…

Al inicio pensaba poner a una pokegirl del montón que hay pero ninguna idea me gustó hasta que hice a esta OC. Si quieren su físico en un dibujo hecho por mi pueden buscar mi página en FB como autora de fanfics: Comunidad SinJu.

Sin más, les dejo la primera parte de este corto fanfic~

 **El caballero blanco de la princesa.**

 _Capítulo 1. El equipo de una princesa._

Amor.

Era una palabra tan simple, solo cuatro letras. Pero aun así esa simple palabra tenía un poder y significado bastante profundo y poderoso. ¿Amor? ¿Qué es amor, qué es amar?

Regina, una chica de largo cabello castaño y dulces ojos azules lo sabía bien. O, bueno, eso piensa ella.

Amaba a su mamá y adoraba a su papá por igual. Amaba un buen día lluvioso, amaba el cálido fuego que encendía para mantenerse cálida por las noches de viaje y también amaba lo postres. Amaba a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, amaba divertirse. Pero por sobre eso, tal vez incluso por sobre sus padres, amaba a sus pokémon.

Ellos eran muy especiales para ella. Cuando comenzó no lo hizo como todos, ella no recibió a su primer compañero del profesor Kukui ni del kahuna de Melemele. Comenzó con su padre a su lado capturando un pokémon para ella. Un Ralts. Uno macho que la protegiera en el futuro.

"Ellos son especiales" Le había dicho su padre. "Él te protegerá y tú lo protegerás a él de ahora en más, mi pequeña reina. Les esperan grandes aventuras en este amplio mundo."

Al inicio, aquél Ralts era bastante tímido e inseguro pero Regina era una niña muy activa, no tardó en buscarlo para jugar y él, poco a poco, ceder para jugar con ella y junto a la Skitty de su madre. Tuvo una de las infancias más dulces rodeada de compañeros tan leales.

Entonces, cuando llegaron sus nueve primaveras, Gabite se unió a su equipo de tres luego de que su padre hiciera un viaje al desierto de Haina. Regina estaba demasiado feliz con ese miembro nuevo pero Ralts…

No se llevaron demasiado bien, a Gabite no le gustaba seguir los juegos de Regina y Ralts se molestaba constantemente por su frialdad hacia la niña. Llegó la tarde en que, cansado, Gabite tiró el plato con fruta fresca que Regina le llevaba tan felizmente como "ofrenda de paz" entre ellos.

Ralts se enojó tanto que no dudó en reprocharle y atacarlo. Tal vez ver a sus dos compañeros pelear por primera vez le dio a aquella niña de nueve años el valor para meterse entre ambos y detenerlos. La voz cautivadora de Ralts fue sencillo de ignorar pero la cuchillada de Gabite…

Regina terminó con un pequeño corte en su mejilla. Su llanto alertó a sus padres quienes fueron corriendo a indagar lo sucedido. Poco después Regina estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, con una aleta rosada gentil acariciando su rostro. Era la Alomomola de su madre curándola.

Meciendo sus cortas piernas de adelante hacia atrás, los miró y les dijo: "Ya no vuelvan a pelearse, por favor." Les pidió, a pesar de su sonrisa sus ojos se mostraban tristes y todavía algo asustados. "Ustedes son mis más grandes amigos y me duele…"

Después de ese día, y tras el regaño de su madre y Alomomola hacia sus compañeros, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Para empezar, Gabite aún no se mostraba muy animado respecto a jugar pero ya no rechazaba la comida que Regina le ofrecía y, en veces, hasta la buscaba para mostrarle cosas curiosas del jardín. Como pokémon bicho que se colaban o los Pikipek migrando.

El día en que Ralts evolucionó se ganó un lugar muy especial en los recuerdos más importantes de Regina. Estaban celebrando el onceavo cumpleaños de la niña y su padre ofreció una fiesta en su jardín. Las cosas marchaban bastante bien, Regina se sentía como la princesa que toda niña merecía ser junto a sus seres más queridos. Y cuando llegó la hora de cortar el pastel…

Algo extraño pasó. Cuando su madre estaba por cortar la primera rebanada el glaseado del pastel se sumió de pronto, arruinándolo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Gabite fue el primero en gruñir y en acercarse a ver lo sucedido, gruñendo pronto a la nada. O eso pensaba Regina. Pero no era a la nada exactamente.

Una risa escalofriante los puso alerta después. Ocurrió que un Gastly salvaje, que muy seguramente venía del cementerio de Hauili, se acercó a tan motivada fiesta e hizo de las suyas con su pastel de cumpleaños.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" gritó ella en ese momento, pero la sonrisa en su boca demostraba que estaba emocionada por ver a un pokémon fantasma. "¡Ahora te enfrentaré por el honor manchado de mi pastel! O mejor dicho, el glaseado manchado de él." Ese chiste hizo que el Gastly se riera de nuevo, contagiándole la risa a Regina también.

Quien no reía era Gabite, quien se paró frente a la niña en una pose defensiva. Entonces Regina lo miró y cuando Gabite se giró un poco para verla lo entendió. Él quería pelear. Y con ella. Su corazón se embargó de un extraño sentimiento, entre adrenalina y miedo. Regina miró a sus padres, buscando permiso.

Padre y madre se miraron, ¿ésta iba a ser la primera batalla de su pequeña? No iban a interferir, ya tenía la edad suficiente. Así que comenzaron a animarla.

"¡Vamos pequeña!"

"¡Tú puedes, cariño!"

Gastly la miraba fijamente, pronto desapareció en una nube negra que se acercaba velozmente a Gabite.

"¡Gabite, cuchillada!"

Gabite la miró fijamente, como queriendo confirmar que de verdad le ordenó eso. Y al ver la cara determinada de su maestra solo pudo girarse de nuevo y lanzarse también a aquella nube.

Por supuesto su garra no tocó nada.

"¡Oh! ¿Pero qué pasó?"

"Está bien, cariño. Aprenderás que el tipo fantasma es inmune a un ataque de tipo normal como ese. Prueba con otro." Le aconsejó su padre, el Gastly solo se burló con otra de esas escalofriantes risas suyas, apareciéndose de pronto frente a Gabite.

Ya era tarde para otra orden, Gastly usó hipnosis y pronto Gabite cayó dormido sobre la hierba. No queriendo dejar las cosas así, Ralts saltó al combate por ella y la miró, su mensaje era claro.

 _Yo los protegeré._

"Ralts…" susurró Regina, pero luego asintió. "¡Ralts, confusión!"

El padre hizo un sonido de aceptación y la madre se rió, orgullosa. El golpe fue demasiado efectivo, Gastly retrocedió y luego se sacudió, mirando colérico a Ralts. Preparó un bola sombra que pronto lanzó. Regina nunca antes había visto ese ataque así que entró en pánico, en ese momento el instinto de entrenadora salió por fin y frunció las cejas, determinada una vez más.

"¡Doble equipo!"

Las copias de Ralts no tardaron en aparecer, siete idénticas. El bolsa sombra no golpeó al correcto, para la suerte de ambos.

"¡Confusión una vez más!"

Esta vez, el Gastly estaba más desprotegido y cayó con una cara de pena por haber perdido. Pero gracias a esa batalla su primera victoria y su cumpleaños no eran lo único que había qué celebrar. El cuerpo pequeño de Ralts comenzó a brillar con una cálida luz azul que hizo que Gastly levitara de nuevo para verlo, casi hechizado al igual que Regina, que no tardó en gritar con emoción.

La niña se lanzó a aquella luz, y cuando esta se despejó la imagen fue simplemente perfecta. Regina estaba sentada sobre sus muslos, abrazando fuerte a un Kirlia que a su vez la abrazaba a ella.

"¡Gabite, Gabite! ¡Despierta, Gabite, mira la maravillosa forma nueva de… de…! ¿Ralts?"

La niña miró con atención a Kirlia.

"Ahora es un Kirlia, cariño." Su padre se acercó, se hincó y los abrazó a ambos mientras se reía. Estaba muy feliz. Su madre, por otro lado, se acercó al Gastly con su Alomomola a un lado. Estaba dispuesta a curarlo.

"Así que te llamas Kirlia, eh." Regina miró a Kirlia, luego lo abrazó otra vez. "Gracias… ¡El mejor cumpleaños de la historia!"

"Y todavía no te he dado mi regalo." Su padre se separó del abrazo y sacó de su bolsillo tres pokéballs.

Regina reconoció a dos de esas como la pokéball de Kirlia y de Gabite pero la otra…

Sin dejar de abrazar a Kirlia, Regina se levanta y mira con atención a su padre.

"Son tuyos ahora, cariño. Tienes la edad suficiente para empezar con tu aventura." Le dijo él, entonces su madre se acercó también con Gastly de cerca. Éste pasó por encima de su hombro hasta la niña, dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras se reía. "Y creo que te ganaste el afecto de un compañero más."

Kirlia miró fijamente al Gastly, luego asintió de aceptación. La niña tomó la pokéball extra y se la extendió al pokémon fantasma, quien sacó la lengua y tocó el botón del frente del artefacto. Éste pronto se abrió y lo metió dentro. La pokéball dio tres sacudidas en su mano hasta de brillar.

En su cumpleaños no solo ganó la confianza total de Gabite como entrenadora, sino que su Ralts evolucionó y consiguió a su tercer compañero. Y la guinda del pastel fue que su aventura comenzó al día siguiente, con el llanto de su madre y el orgullo que ambos sentían hacia ella.

"Y vas a cuidar a mi pequeña, Gabite. Y Kirlia, protege a mi princesa. Gastly, no olvides hipnotizar a todos esos pokémon salvajes que se acerquen con malas intenciones. ¡Por favor, que coma a sus horas y no olviden cuidarse mucho y visitarnos y-"

"Cariño, estarán bien. Gabite, Gastly y Kirlia la protegerán." El hombre se reía, aunque no estaba muy lejos de llorar también. Nunca era sencillo dejar ir a un hijo a su propia aventura. "Tiene a Rotom junto a ella y a los tres mejores compañeros que podría desear." Los tres pokémon hicieron un sonido en afirmación.

Visitó al profesor Kukui por primera vez como una nueva joven promesa. ¡Pero vaya promesa! ¿Un Gabite, un Gastly y un Kirlia para empezar? Tal vez se veía desaprobatorio desde el punto de vista de otros pero para Regina su aventura había comenzado desde que su padre le presentó a Ralts hace casi siete años.

No necesitaba a uno de los pokémon iniciales de Alola pero aun así, tras derrotar al Kahuna de Melemele, éste le ofreció llevarse a uno de los tres.

Así conoció a su cuarta compañera. Popplio. Cayó en amor con la pequeña ni bien la vio y no tardó en tener la aceptación de Kirlia también, aunque Gabite no parecía muy contento con tenerla cerca. Gastly, por otro lado, encontró en ella a una compañera nueva de juegos y claro que la aceptó.

Luego de su prueba conoció a su siguiente amigo, esta vez era un humano. Tilo era el nieto del Kahuna Kaudan, al ver su potencia en aquella batalla ni siquiera escondió su admiración y emoción ante la nueva promesa y la retó. Popplio hizo un excelente trabajo y se ganó la confianza total de Kirlia.

Así que eran solo ellos cinco contra todo entrenador y prueba. Pasaron largas noches mirando el cielo estrellado que Alola podía ofrecerle, tardes fortaleciéndose juntos y días enteros de diversión. Aunque, de vez en cuando, a Regina le entraba algo de nostalgia y decidía volver a Melemele para visitar a sus padres.

Precisamente en ese primer viaje regreso a casa que hizo luego de comenzar su aventura se encontró cara a cara con el que sería su siguiente rival.

"¿Tu eres… Regina? Escuché que eres una de las nuevas entrenadoras más fuertes. ¿Tienes el valor para enfrentarte a mí?"

"No puedo rechazar un combate, ¿verdad?" Había dicho ella, riéndose dulcemente. "Eso no es cortés. En ese caso… ¿Será uno a uno?"

Gladio solo asintió, entonces sacó una pokéball y la lanza al amplio campo frente a ellos. El pokémon que sacó nunca antes lo había visto, la chica no dudó en mostrar su curiosidad y sacar la RotomDex pero ni siquiera con ella pudo identificarlo.

"Sorprendente…" dijo, ensanchando sin darse cuenta el orgullo de Gladio quien la esperaba. "En ese caso… ¡Kirlia, por favor!"

Fue un combate reñido, Persecución no le hizo mucho daño a Kirlia pero se vio en la obligación de cambiar a Gastly cuando Zubat salió, no iba a arriesgarse a un Colmillo Veneno. Gastly no tuvo demasiado problema en terminar el combate con un resultado positivo para ellos.

"Ya veo… Esto no volverá a pasar." Le había dicho Gladio antes de simplemente retirarse tras regresar al debilitado Zubar a su pokéball.

La chica volvió a casa, a sus padres les dio gusto verla una vez más y ver lo fuertes que se habían hecho sus compañeros. Solo un par de días, luego volvió a salir para retomar su aventura.

¿Entonces, qué era amar?

Amar era proteger a la persona que amas, como Gabite y en aquél momento Ralts hicieron frente a Gastly. Y como Gastly hizo después de unirse a su equipo.

Amar era divertirte sanamente con esa persona, era reír juntos y disfrutar las cosas todos en compañía como Gastly se encargó después de unirse al equipo. Luego de eso las risas nunca faltaron, incluso Gabite disfrutaba y no se molestaba en ocultarlo más.

Pero amar también era encontrar a alguien que te complementara, con el que puedas compartir tu felicidad y todo lo que eres sin que te juzguen. Y eso era algo que solo sentía con su equipo. Los cinco eran perfectos juntos, eran unidos y se protegían unos a otros y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Esa confianza desembocó en algo precioso y único, un lazo especial que no todos tenían la dicha de compartir. Y mientras recordaba todas aquellas memorias en su cabeza volvió a sentirse sentimental.

— Nunca cambias, Regina… —Susurró para ella misma sin darse cuenta. — Eres muy sentimental.

Pero eso no tiene nada de malo. La chica, de ya bien vividas 16 primaveras, se sienta sobre su bolsa de dormir y le echa un vistazo a todos.

Garchomp yacía a un lado de Primarina, recostados ambos uno junto al otro. La larga cola de ambos descansaban prácticamente pegadas una sobre la otra. Era lindo verlos llevarse bien a pesar de los tropiezos del comienzo por la diferencia de tipos.

Su risueño Gengar estaba descansando recargado contra un árbol, con sus manos juntas y la cabeza algo caída. Y Gallade… Él estaba a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

— Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

— Ga…

Él niega con la cabeza y la chica con cabello castaño se ríe en voz baja. Las orejas de Gengar se sacuden un poco pero no es suficiente para despertarlo.

— Estaba recordando, querido Gallade. Recordaba cuando papá nos presentó y después tu primer riña con Gabite. —Mientras hablaba, Gallade no dejaba de verla fijamente. Le da su entera atención. — También me acordaba de nuestra emocionante primer batalla con Gastly. Fue tan divertida como emocionante. —Vuelve a reírse, tan bajito como puede. Gallade, sereno, solo la sigue mirando. Eso le llama la atención, Regina deja de reírse y lo mira fijamente también unos largos segundos.

— …

— …

Regina es la primera y única en volver a reírse, la mirada de Gallade se había hecho demasiado seria con el tiempo, se tomaba demasiado en serio aquella charla que su padre le dio al momento de darle la piedra alba.

"De ahora en más, tú serás el caballero que protegerá a mi princesa. Kirlia, con esta piedra podrás evolucionar a ese caballero blanco que estás destinado a ser."

— Vamos, no debes protegerme todo el tiempo. Me gustaría que te relajaras de vez en cuando, Gallede. —Sugirió Regina, Gallade solo asintió pero su gesto permanecía igual de sereno. Resignada, Regina vuelve a recostarse y a mirar el manto estelar sobre sus cabezas. — Gallade… acuéstate a mi lado.

Sin cuestionar, Gallade se sienta a un lado y después se acuesta lo más cómodo que puede con la delgada púa roja que atraviesa su torso.

La mano derecha de Regina busca la mano izquierda de Gallade, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el filo de su brazo. Le toma la mano, los dedos de Gallade son más pequeños que los suyos y es gracioso tocarlo. Se siente bien.

— ¿Ves ese cielo, Gallade?

— -llade.

— Es hermoso… —Murmura. — Es el mismo cielo que veíamos desde mi ventana en casa de mis padres, cuando lanzábamos promesas al aire de hacernos más fuertes juntos. El mismo cielo que vio a Gabite evolucionar y el mismo cielo nocturno en el que hemos estado durmiendo todos juntos todos los días.

Por su charla, Gengar abrió los ojos al fin y los miró fijamente. Alcanzó a escuchar la mayoría, así que se acercó para sentarse del lado izquierdo a su entrenadora y recostarse también. Garchomp, aunque no se ha movido, también los miraba. Primarina era la única dormida realmente.

Su mano izquierda busca ahora la mano derecha de Gengar, este no duda en dársela y en sonreírle. Un Caterpie salvaje que pasaba por una de las ramas cercanas se desplazó en ese momento, empujando una de las ramas y logrando que una de las hojas cayera lentamente hasta la cara de Regina. Regina no tardó en reírse y Gengar se contagió de su risa. No se reía de ella sino que reía con ella.

Esta era la risa que tanto Gallade como Garcomp estaban dispuestos a proteger. A su pequeña maestra risueña. A la princesa que ellos veían.

Regina no lo vio porque estaba distraída, pero Gallade no tardó en ver una sombra más oscura que el cielo pasar por sobre sus cabezas. Era rápido. Se levanta de un salto y llama la atención del resto con un sonido de alerta. Primarina por fin abre los ojos, confundida, y mira a Garchomp y luego a Regina, quien está igual de confundida que ella.

— ¿Chicos, qué pasa…?

Un Incineroar se acercaba a ellos, haciendo bastante ruido por la derecha. Gallede se pone frente a Regina y pone el brazo frente a su cuerpo en una pose defensiva, su otro brazo estaba extendido a un lado para que ni Gengar ni Regina se interpusieran y pudieran salir lastimados. Por fin el enorme Incineroar se deja ver, pero no era cualquiera.

— ¿Los encontraste? —Una voz conocida, luego un rostro amistoso se asoma tras el enorme felino. Era Tilo. Le da un vistazo al Gallede del frente y luego sonríe. — ¡Alola!

— ¡Tilo! —Regina se levanta con prisa y se cubre un poco, ¡estaba en pijama! Tilo, ajeno a ese hecho, comienza a acercarse.

Gallade, nada indiferente, extiende su mano hacia Tilo para detenerlo en paz. Regina aprovecha ese momento para esconderse dentro de su tienda de acampar.

— ¡Da-Dame un momento!

Confundido, Tilo solo asiente y luego se sienta en el césped al lado de Gengar. Le sonríe y lo saluda con ganas.

— Mira lo grande que te has puesto, Regina debe darte menos malasadas. Tal vez pueda compartirlas conmigo.

— Gengar, gar…

Gallade se cruza de brazos y asiente al saludo del Incineroar aliado. Éste luego se acerca al Garchomp y a la Primarina para seguir los saludos.

 **=v=**

¡Alola! Me pareció que eso era suficiente por ahora. Si leíste hasta aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias por interesarte! Actualizaré rápido, pues esta idea fue fugaz y ahora mismo tengo dos mil doscientos cincuenta y dos palabras de la próxima parte. Fue una de esas ideas que DEBES escribir antes de que se vayan.

¿Qué piensan? A mí me va gustando mucho.


End file.
